The Album
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: What could possibly happen when Charles accidentally leaves an old photo album in the kitchen? Hilarity if it falls into the hands of one Kitty Pryde


Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution

A/n: this plot popped into my head a few days back and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, hope it came out okay.

**The Album**

It was a rainy afternoon at the Xavier institute and the students were all looking for things to do indoors. Kitty was looking around the kitchen when she found a discarded album on the table, being as curious as she was and having this out of place and in plain view proved far too tempting for the phaser. She peaked in and found some old photos from a time long passed. She opened it all the way and began to look through it

'Whoa these are like really old... I wonder who they belong to' she thought

That was the moment Scott Summers and Jean Grey walked in

"Hey, what did you find?" Scott asked

"An old photo album... look, don't know who he is, or was, but he's kinda familiar... and cute"

"Yeah, I can't help feel the same way" Scott said "Jean come look at this and tell me who you think this is"

Jean looked over Scott's shoulder and gasped

"Tell me that isn't who I think..." Jean opened the page and carefully removed the old photo and flipped it over "'Charles Xavier, age fourteen'"

"Did you just say Charles Xavier as in Professor Charles Xavier?" Scott realized in shock

Jean nodded mutely

"Yeah... when he was like younger than me" Kitty said

"If that's Professor Xavier..." Scott trailed as Jean returned the picture to exactly where it was "Then who is this other boy"

Kitty flipped the picture

"Cain Marco, age sixteen" Kitty read (A/n: I'm not sure of the age gap between Charles and Kane, so if anyone knows pls. tell me and I will change this to reflect the proper gap in ages)

The trio kept looking and found several images of Charles and Kane, most of the time when they were in the same image Kane was doing his best to try and push Charles out of frame or at least to the ground.

"Even back then Kane didn't like the professor"

"Yeah, but what surprises me is the color of the professor's hair"

"I could tell by his completion he had light colored hair... besides if the rumor is true Kathy's hair is the same color as her father's was at her age." Jean said

"Interesting, and yet he keeps his head shaved now, why?" Kitty wondered

"That is something we may never know" Scott sighed

**'I keep my head shaved because it is easier to maintain'** a telepathic voice entered the trio's minds **'you would be best off closing that album and bringing it to my office now, I had not intended to leave it where you students could see'**

'But Professor... we want to look' Jean protested in reply 'does it help if I say that you're cute in these pictures'

Jean could practically hear Charles laughing embarrassedly at that statement, what she didn't know he caught was the thought that had she been a teen in that time and went to school with him she might have actually found herself attracted to him. There was a thought that really caused Charles Xavier's face to redden to a point that he really didn't want the trio coming into the office. Luckily he got enough warning to turn his back to the door when Jean entered the room; he figured she understood he was probably quite embarrassed. She placed the album on the desk knowing full well she hadn't done herself any favors by teasing her professor, but he didn't take it the wrong way... it was harmless fun.

Jean caught a glimpse of the lessening blush on Charles's face as she left the office and headed back to the kitchen

"Scott, I think I embarrassed him"

"What did you do?"

"I telepathically told him he was cute in those pictures... and I think he caught another thought of mine that I didn't want him to"

"What was that Jean?" Scott asked now very interested in what she could have thought that would have stirred up a blush from their usually unflappable professor.

"Well I was thinking had I been a teen girl going to school with him that I... I might have... found him... attractive" it was now Jean's turn to turn a shade of red formerly unknown to man or mutant.

Scott looked uncomfortable and Kitty burst out laughing

"Really, Jean?" Kitty managed between fits of laughter

"Yes, I might have" Jean said indignantly her face about the color of the lenses in Scott's shades "don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing, Kitty, I saw your cheeks turning pink!" Jean accused turning things back on Kitty

"Hey, I never said that I didn't agree I just thought it was funny you'd say it out loud" Kitty said, in her own defense that was true, of all the students they never dreamed Jean would have come clean with something like that.

"Man, I would have loved to see more of those pictures... maybe even seen the professor's parents... we never got to meet them... not even Kathy got that privilege" Scott sighed "they passed away before she was born if I'm not mistaken"

"That's sad, she didn't know her grandparents" Kitty said

They looked up as Jody Howlett and Kathy Xavier entered the room, Kathy had what looked to be a baby book in her arms and she and Jody were in a discussion about something

"Kathy, like what have you got there?"

"My baby book" Kathy replied

"Can I see?"

"Why is Jean's face red?" Jody asked

"You don't wanna know" Kathy replied to Jody with a grin before turning to Jean Grey and answering her question "No, this is private"

"You let Jody see it" Jean said

"No, I think this is to remain out of your reach... at least for now" Kathy grinned knowingly and walked away

"What was that all about?" Scott asked as the duo left the room

"You don't think they, like, know about the old photo album we found?" Kitty asked

"It's Kathy, she probably knows... she probably saw the thing before we did" Scott replied "we'll probably never see that book"

"Oh well, at least we know what the professor looked like when he was our age"

"Yeah... that was almost worth the trouble we're probably in for invading his privacy..._almost_" Scott sighed

"Yeah... never see those again"

"Oh well, I've got a book to read" Jean informed them

"Homework" Scott and Kitty said in unison

They left the kitchen still thinking about the pictures they saw... that little window back to a time when Professor Xavier, was just Charles Xavier a teen boy trying to deal with discovering that he was a telepath and trying to figure out what he was to do with himself and his gift.

The End

Edit: I am so embarrassed an anonymous reviewer (Juggernaut's Girl) pointed out that Juggernaut's name was spelled wrong, so I fixed it... would have sooner but I honestly thought I _already had _oops, and Sonar also pointed out that I was wrong for the reason Charles lost his hair, but I clam ignorance on that one I didn't read the comics that much and if it was said in a comic that came out b4 the mid nineties I will likely never get to read it. And thanks to the reviewers who pointed out my mistakes I will keep these in mind for future stories


End file.
